Harry Potter: The next Generation
by Ice Lily
Summary: Ok, This is my first fanfic. It is really bad, so I am going back and redoing a lot of it. So far I have only redone the first chapter. You can read more than that, but I highly suggest you don't. Just wait for the rest to be fixed. This isn't much of a
1. Gryffindors new members

I walked into the great hall with the rest of the first years ****

NEW AND IMPROVED!!!! I re-read this story and it made me cringe it was sooo bad. So I decided to make a few changes and put it back up. So far this is the only chapter I have done this to, but if you see the words 'NEW AND IMPROVED' you will know that it has been fixed up. Oh and I it isn't really new and improved. It's just improved, but whatever.

A/N: Ok, this is my first attempt at fanfiction. I have spent hours reading other peoples and I finally decided to write my own. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I really need motivation to keep writing. Constructive criticism is appreciated, and if someone would be so kind as to tell me what a flame is I might be able to say if I want them or not. I know I am a really bad speller and my verb tense always changes but you can probably understand what I am saying. Well I hope you enjoy my stories!!!

Disclaimer: All the really cool characters belong to J.K Rowling. I own the first years and a few professors.

*****
****

Harry Potter: The next Generation

Part One

I walked into the great hall with the rest of the first years. I was so scared. I didn't know why though. All you had to do was put on a hat. At least that is what both my parents and my three older brothers had said. They wouldn't lie. I had heard the funny stories daddy told about how he was afraid that he wouldn't be sorted. That the hat would just not put him anywhere. It seemed funny then but now it made perfect sense. I suppose I was scared because I really wanted to be put into Gryffindor. If it put me in Slytherin I don't know what I'd do. Run away maybe. 

My eyes scanned the great hall for my brothers. I found them, Remus and Sirius (the twins), leaning over a piece of parchment and laughing. They were both in the fifth year. They both had brown hair and bright green eyes. Everyone says I look the most like them, but I think I look more like Mum. They may have mum's hair but their faces look more like Daddy. Everyone also says that they act just like their godfathers and namesakes (constantly in trouble). My oldest brother James looks exactly like Daddy, and I mean EXACTLY. If you took a picture of Daddy when he was 20 and a picture of my brother now it would be extremely difficult to tell them apart. They had the same messy jet-black hair that never cooperated. Mum said that was half of what made Daddy cute. James was short for his age and very thin. He had graduated two years ago. In addition to James, Sirius and Remus I have a younger sister, Page. She is only six so it will be several years until she comes to Hogwarts. And now Mum is expecting another one.

"Anderson, Susan" Professor Wintorna called out the first name.

"Hufflepuff"

I caught Remus' eye and he winked, which made me feel better. I wondered what Daddy and Mum were doing right now, and James too. I didn't really know exactly what Daddy did for a living, some sort of spy or something. Whatever he was James was working for him now. Daddy never went into detail of his job except with mum and James. Mum has a very cool job. She is the head of the Accidental Magical Reversal Squad. She is always getting calls out to deflate a person or put all the furniture back on the floor. 

"Cooper, Gywnne"

"Ravenclaw"

Oh no, only 13 more letters! I can't take this kind of stress. I looked up to my right to see how my best friend, Samuel Arthur Weasley, was taking the stress. He face was a purplish-reddish-whitish-greenish color. He looked like he might be sick any moment. That didn't comfort be because if he was, it would be all over me. Sam was an only child. His dad, and my mum and my daddy had been best friends at Hogwarts. They had done everything together, including defeat the greatest dark wizard in a long time, Lord Voldemort. Of course it had mostly been daddy but the others had helped. I loved to listen to stories of their adventures. I had been so excited about starting, but now I wish I was anywhere but here.

"Edwards, Lawrence"

The brown haired boy standing on my left went paled than he had been (if that's possible) and went to put the hat on.

"Gryffindor"

I was desperately wishing the time to go slower, but of course when you do that it only seems to go faster. Before I knew it Professor Wintorna was at the P's.

"Pender, Pollyanna."

Oh God I'm next.

"Slytherin"

"Potter, Lily"

The audience had one look at me, a small girl with bushy brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, with bright green eyes, before I disappeared under the hat.

__

"Let's see… Hummm… Lilly Potter, eh? I remember sorting your parents…Well you've definitely got brains, a lot of courage…lets see, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor?"

Gryffindor, I thought desperately, Gryffindor

__

"Gryffindor? You sure? Ok then you get GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted the last word.

I pulled off the tattered hat and handed it to "Quinn, Erin" (Hufflepuff) and practically ran to the Gryffindor table. I barely heard the cheering and Sirius and Remus yelling "Yeah Lil!" because I was so relieved to be in Gyffindor. I plopped down in an empty seat next to the Lawrence kid. As I waited for Sam's turn to be sorted, I decided to start a conversation with Lawrence.

"Hi my names Lily Potter. What's yours? Aren't you happy to be in Gryffindor? I am, all my family was. I was really scared when I put the hat on because it wanted to put me in Ravenclaw. I suppose that wouldn't be too bad, but my brothers are in this house so its nice to be with them. That's them, down there. Those two laughing and pointing at the Slytherins." I pointed down to the table at my two brother. "What's your name?" I asked again. 

"Oh my name… its Lawrence, Lawrence Edwards. I'm the first in my family to attend Hogwarts. Everyone was so surprised when I got my letter. My father actually got angry, but my mother convinced him that it might be good for me." He stopped and looked back at the sorting as "Regina, Florence" become a Ravenclaw. "I have heard about you," he started talking again. "Your father is Harry Potter. And your mother is Hermione Granger."

"Yes they are."

"They are in _The Rise and Fall and Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, _you know."

"Yes I do." What did this kid think I am? Stupid? Of course I knew that.

"That must be exciting to, you know, have famous parents. It didn't say they have kids." Lawrence wasn't looking at me he was still watching the sorting.

"Well they do." I was starting to get annoyed. 

"Mmm…"

I was saved doing anything drastic to him because just at this moment Remus and Sirius decided to come over. Remus sat in the seat next to me and Sirius took the seat across from Lawrence. 

"Now," Sirius began, "now that you are in Gryffindor you have to know certain rules. You better listen to this too." He jerked his head in Lawrence's direction. "First, we hate Slytherins, second we do everything possible to make their lives miserable. Got it? We could use another Potter to help us out, and daddy told us he gave you the invisibility cloak, which makes you very _very _valuable."

This was true. Yesterday Daddy had taken me aside while I was packing and had given me the cloak. He had told me to "use it wisely". 

"But you have the Marauders Map" I pointed out.

"True, and now with you and the cloak we will bring misery to the Slytherins that they haven't felt since daddy left." He looked extremely pleased with himself. "Oh look Sam's a Gryffindor."

"What?" I had been so absorbed in conversation that I hadn't heard Professor Wintorna call Sam's name. I cheered along with the rest of the Gryffindors. Sam had been the last first year to be sorted so Wintorna was rolling up her list.

Sam sat down across from me. His face looked almost back to his natural shade, which definitely suited him better. The color he had been clashed horrible with his red hair. "Wow, I'm glad that's over. Now its time for food."

A feast had appeared on the golden plates in front of us. As I helped my self to food I listened to the other conversations around me. Remus and Sirius were trying to loosen Lawrence up. At first I thought that this would be impossible, but they soon had him joining them in their first Slytherin attack. Which, of course, would be tonight. As Remus says "The first day of school is the best for pulling pranks. First the teachers don't expect anything, second neither do the Slytherins, third, teachers are still in a good mood from the summer, and last they have forgotten about what you did last year." Across from me Sam was introducing himself and me to the other first years. There was Priscilla (Cilla) Chamberlain, Elizabeth (Lizzy) Montgomery, Nyx (Yes it's a girl, she's from somewhere I'm not sure of) Queena, Noah Rochester, Andrew Chizzle, and Nathaniel Harper. I said hi to all of them and they all launched into their life stories. I smiled and nodded when appropriate but didn't really pay attention.

I looked up at the high table. I already knew most of the teachers. Daddy and mum would have them over for diner a lot. My favorite was Professor Lavender Weasley. She teaches astronomy, she's also Sam's mum so I know her very well. A lot of the Professors are from Mum and Daddy's year at Hogwarts. This is probably because right after they had graduated a bunch of teachers had retired. Professor Albus Dumbledore looked at me and smiled, he was a good friend of Daddy's. Next to Dumbledore were Professor Neville Longbottom (potions) and Professor Pavarti Patil (Divination). Also at the table was Professor Katharine Wintorna, transfiguration; Professor Melissa Norp, Herbology; Professor Luke Hawthorne, charms; and a few I had never seen before. I noticed that professor Binns and Professor Julia Snuff were missing. I figured Binns probably didn't attend the feast, since he is a ghost, but I don't know why Snuff isn't here. 

"Hey Sirius?" Sirius stopped hi conversation with Lawrence and looked at me.

"What?"

"Is Snuff still the DADA teacher? She's not here." Sirius looked up at the table.

"Oh I don't know maybe she _snuffed_ it." At this statement Remus and him started laughing, I rolled my eyes. "Hagrid isn't up there either. Did daddy say something about him retiring? I don't remember."

"Could I have you attention please." Dumbledore's voice came from the high table. I turned around in my seat to see him. "Now that everyone has finished eating I would like to say a few words. First I would like to welcome all the new students to Hogwarts and I would like to welcome all the old students' back. It's a brand new year. In my eyes everyone starts with a clean slate." At this he looked at Sirius and Remus. "Now I have a few announcements before everyone goes to bed. First, all first years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students. Second we have a few new teachers this year. Professor Andrew Roosevelt will take Hagrid position as Care of Magical creatures professor." The professor I had never seen stood up. "Blaze Hingham will be the new keeper of keys and grounds. Professor Julia Snuff has taken a job at a school in America and will not be teaching DADA this year. The new professor will arrive tomorrow. I'm not going to tell you who it is now. I'll just say it'll be a big surprise. Now I am going to ask all prefects to hand out schedules and then lead first years to their dorms. Goodnight everyone."

Remus (I'm not sure how he became a prefect) handed out the schedules. I looked at mine. I had DADA with the Hufflepuffs first. That was good I would be one of the first too find out who the new professor is. After that I had double potions with the Slytherins. As Sirius says, Gryffindors _always_ have double potions with the Slytherins.

As Remus led us up to the house dormitories I could barely keep my eyes open. Sam had to keep poking me. I saw suits of armor, ghosts, and paintings through my half-closed eyes. I knew that I should be keeping my eyes open so I could remember how to get back down. I was never going to remember the way. Oh well.

We got to the picture of the fat lady and Remus gave the password _yellow pages. _I looked around the common room but was much to tired to really notice anything. I followed the other girls up a spiral staircase and went into a room marked _FIRST YEARS. _Cilla, Lizzy, and Nyx were already there. I murmured a "goodnight" and "I'll talk to you in the morning" to them before I feel asleep with out even changing.

***

A/N: When I first posted this fic I got a review that it was confusing so I decided to re-post it with this a/n to explain it. The person who is telling the story is Lily Potter. She is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger's daughter. Their other children are James, Remus, Sirius (Remus and Sirius are twins), and Page. Sam is Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown's child. I know that all the Potter children are named after people, sorry. (You will find out about Page later) I guess Harry and Hermione were uncreative with names. I hope this helped. If it didn't please tell me!! And don't forget to review!!!!!


	2. The first day of classes

A/N: Thank you to the two people who reviewed!!! If you read this story (even if you don't like it) please review! If you were confused in the other story I added an authors note at the bottom to try to explain it. Hope you enjoy my story!

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns Harry, Hermione, Dumbledore, etc. The new characters are mine.

______________________________________________________________________________

The Next day I woke up early. I was so excited. My First day of classes! Cilla and Nyx were already awake talking about their families.

"--And two brothers" Nyx was saying, "they are all at another school in America. I was supposed to go to that school, but I was accepted here and since my parents came here they wanted me to come too. What about you?"

"I come from Ireland. I don't have any siblings, oh good morning Lily. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes thank you. Is Lizzy still asleep?"

"Yes, we're going to wait for her until we go down to the great hall. You want to stay with us?"

"No thanks, I think I'll go find Sam. See you later."

"Bye," they said together.

I quickly pulled on my favorite robes, grabbed my books and ran down the dormitory stairs. Sam was already in the common room showing Lawrence how to play wizard chess. He didn't seem to get that he had to have authority over the pieces, because they kept moving place other than were Lawrence wanted them. I went up to them.

"Hey guys! Did you sleep well?"

"Not now Lil." Sam was staring at the board with his head in his hands. He moved a piece. "Checkmate! Ok now what did you say?"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Well yes as soon as he stopped snoring. Me and Nat had to hit him with pillows." Lawrence looked embarrassed. "Your hopeless at this game Lawrence. Almost as bad as Lily. Well maybe not THAT bad." I punched him in the shoulder. "I have already beaten him FIVE times and we have only been up for 15 minutes!"

"How about we go down to breakfast? I'm sure my incredibly nice, caring, and thoughtful brother will show us down." I raised my voice at the end because Sirius was walking by.

"Ok I'm in a good mood, but you better pay attention, I might not feel so generous tomorrow"

At break fast I wolfed down eggs, bacon, and home fries, I could definitely get used to this kind of food.

"You know Lily, Don't get used to this food, it's usually cereal. Its just that today is the first day of classes." Remus informed me. _Darn_ I thought. I bet Sam two Knuts that I could get to the DADA classroom before him.

"You're on!" We jumped up from the table and walked to the doors. Since neither of knew our way we were allowed to ask one person, but only one. So we took opposite corridors, and I flagged down the first person who looked like he knew were he was going.

"The DADA classroom? Of course I know were it is. Go straight down this corridor, and then take the second left. You should end up in front of a staircase. Go up the staircase, take a right then follow the suits of armor." I thanked him and left.

These instructions didn't sound to difficult to follow only he forgot to mention a few things. First there was the trick stair which was halfway up the staircase. I had heard my parents talk about these, but it was only my first day, I didn't know where they were. I was caught for about five minutes. Finally a girl with blonde hair came by and pulled me out. The other thing that the boy who gave me directions forgot to mention was about the suits of armor. I figured he meant follow them to the end of the hallway or something. They led me around the whole first second and third floors! I could have sworn I had passed the same painting a few times. Finally I found a classroom with the words _Defense against the Dark Arts_ painted across the closed door. 

I peered through the window. The classroom seemed deserted so I opened the door and walked in. Sam hadn't gotten there yet. Two Knuts for me, I thought. I took a seat in the front row and waited for Sam. He arrived a few minutes later.

"I…ran…into…peeves…annoying…thing" He gasped out. "I…had…to…run… to get…away."

I laughed and made him pay up. As more people arrived the conversation turned to who the new DADA teacher would be.

"I heard it was someone really qualified," said A hufflepuff girl with a bossy voice.

"Well I head that it was a ghost"

"I heard that that it would be a hag"

"You guy are all wrong. Susie told me that she heard Bob telling Jason that Professor Wintorna had said that it was Dumbledore."

The claims kept getting more and more outrageous, until the door know clicked and everyone ran to find a seat. The door opened and everyone held their breath but…

It was only Lawrence. Everyone let out their breath together. "Hi guys, I got lost, sorry I'm late. Is the new professor here?"

"No," said a hufflepuff. Lawrence sat down in a seat next to me. A quiet chatter filled the room again. The minutes ticked by.

"He's late." Sam said looking at his watch.

"How do you know it's a he?"

"Well I don't but whatever Lily. It doesn't matter. _She's _late. Happy?"

The doorknob clicked again and everyone stared at the door. In walked Professor Wintorna.

"You're the new DADA teacher," Cilla said with an emphasis on your.

"No I'm not. I'm here to tell you that the new professor is here but this will not be his room. He will meet you in a different room which I am to show you."

"See Lily," Sam whispered, "It is a he." We followed Wintorna down corridors, up staircases, through doors and tapestries. Finally she stopped in front of a room with the words _Defense Agains _painted on it. 

"They haven't finished painting the name on the door yet." Wintorna explained. "Now in. He'll be here shortly."

We all walked in whispering to each other. The classroom was mush nicer inside that the other one. The desks were in rows in front of a desk, which had a blackboard behind it. The sun shone through the windows making the room extremely bright. No sooner than we had all taken seats did the doorknob click once again. In walked…

A/N: The suspense!!! OK, it's not even that exciting. Your probably picturing some extremely great person that no one was expecting to walk in, it's not that great. I like who the teacher is but I don't know if you will. Please Review!!!!!


	3. The new teacher

A/N: Sorry it took me so long and sorry about the suspense. You want the truth? Ok here it is. The reason for the suspense is that I didn't know who it was going to be. I had an idea but then I wasn't sure. So I finally made up my mind and here's the next part. Oh and please review. Reviews make me happy!!!

Disclaimer: All the characters you've heard of before belong to J. K. Rowling. You can figure out which are mine.

The whole class gasped. I yelled "Daddy!"

He smiled and walked over to the desk. "Hello Everyone. My name is Harry Potter and I will be your new DADA teacher." He turned and wrote his name on the Blackboard, as though the people would forget. "When Professor Snuff left at the end of last year, Professor Dumbledore sent me an owl asking if I would take teach on the side of my other job. So before I take attendance does anyone have any questions?"

This was definitely the wrong thing to say. Every hand in the class shot up except mine and Sam's. (Sam practically lived at my house). We did absolutely nothing that class. I sat there listening to daddy answer stupid questions like "Was defeating You-Know-Who hard?" Daddy was extremely patient, if it were me I would probably have exploded. After class I went up to daddy and gave him a hug.

"Why didn't you tell me? I never thought you were the type for teaching though. Isn't that why you don't work in an office?"

"Yes, but when Dumbledore asked me to take the job, I sort of felt that I owed him something. He sort of watched over me as like a father would. I don't know if I will like it, but I'm going to give it a chance. And I probably won't use the office."

"You know in your next class you probably shouldn't say 'are there any questions' if you want to get anything done."

"That's a good idea, but I have to tell you a secret. I didn't really…umm plan anything for today. I sort of expected that. Why don't you come to my living quarters tonight? We can talk about our first days. Bring Remus and Sirius if they'll come. They might be blowing something up. Oh and Sam can come too."

"Ok, I'll see you tonight." I started to leave to go to potions, and then I realized I didn't know how to get to the dungeons. "Oh and daddy how do you get to the dungeons?"

"You've got potions have you? Always my worst subject, your mother is good at it though. Actually she's good at everything. I still can't believe Neville got the job of all people. I mean I could understand him teaching Herbology or something, but POTIONS I didn't expect it. I heard that Dumbledore hired him after Snape retired because he would be fair. Oh right the directions." He waved his hand at a piece of paper and words appeared on it. "Here you go."

"Thanks, bye!"

I got to potions with out any trouble. The class passed uneventfully unless, of course, you count Lawrence melting the caldron and Sam sprouting extra toes as the potion seeped across the floor. Longbottom managed to clean the potion up with a wave of his wand and Sam limped up to the hospital wing. 

While walking to lunch I was preoccupied worried about Sam, and I walked right into someone. "Hey lil," said a familiar voice, "how was your first day?"

"Great Sirius! Oh and guess what, no you'll never guess but anyway guess what?"

"Uhh... Sam grew extra toes?"

"Well that did happen, but that's not the guess what. Ok, I'll give you a hint. It's about the DADA teacher."

"Did you have it this morning? We don't have it till tomorrow. I can't wait though. New teachers are so fun to annoy. They just don't expect the Potter Twins."

"I have this funny feeling you won't be playing any tricks on this teacher."

"Who is it? I mean unless it's like Dumbledore…"

"Nope its Daddy." He gawked at me.

"You mean our Daddy?"

"No, the presidents Daddy. What do you think?"

"Well this is unexpected, although it could turn out to be extremely helpful…"

"No Sirius, I'm sure he's not going to raise your grade a point or two."

"Well you never know. Hey doesn't he already have a job?"

"Uhh… he said something about this being a side job. I dunno. Oh and he wants me, you, Remus, and Sam to go to his living quarters after dinner."

"Sure me and Rem will be there. WE might be a few minutes late, we have to accompany a few dungbombs down to the slytherin common room, but after that we're free."

"Right see you then." I wave bye as he walked over to Remus.

"So," I said sliding into a seat between Sam and Lawrence, "what've we got next?" Sam checked the schedule.

"Ick! History of magic with Binns." I groaned at this statement.

"Ok class. This is your history of magic class. We will meet every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday third block. Right after lunch." He had this way of talking that even if he was saying the moon blew up this morning everyone would quickly lose interest. "In this course we will cover everything from the first wand to the defeat of the dark lord. Everyone please take out a piece of parchment and a quill and take notes. Today's lesson will be entitled 'Caveman and the first magic'…"

This was about the place that I zoned out. I suddenly found the fly that was flying against the window extremely exciting. About halfway through the lecture my hand hit something in my pocket. Filibuster Fireworks! Sirius and Remus had given them to me this morning. Sort of like a congarts gift for being in Gryffindor. Without really thinking the situation through I lit one and threw it into the nearest slytherins lap. 

BOOM! The firework exploded in Norton Nostrom's face. "Who did that?" He yelled. Of course I didn't admit it. I'm not that stupid. 

Binns, who didn't seem to have noticed anything blinked and said, "Did what? My dear, young sir, you look a mess. You better get up to the hospital wing."

Nostrom got up and walked over to the door, trying to ignore the laughter that filled the room. As soon as the door latch clicked shut Binns returned to his drone, and I returned to staring at the fly.

As I walked into the great hall for dinner I saw Norton standing near the gryffindor table. I tried to walk around him but that didn't really work. 

"Potter, I know you did that. You better watch you back." And he left.

"Hey Lily!" Sirius ran up to me. "What did you do to make Nostrom so mad?"

I didn't want everyone to know and I knew if I told Sirius he would tell Remus. And then Remus would tell everyone. That's just how he is. "I… threwafireworkintohislap."

"Pardon. English please!"

"I threw a firework into his lap. Ok? Don't tell anyone." I knew this last statement was useless, but I might as well try. A smile spread over his lips. He seemed to be examining me.

"Great! You'll carry on the Potter tradition nicely. It started with Daddy's father, and then Daddy didn't really pay attention to all those rules. Now it's me and Remus, but when we leave we need you. I'm not to sure how Page will do. We'll be gone by then so you'll have to teach her. She is a little too much of a bookworm. But anyway congratulations. Wait till I tell Remus, he'll be so proud." He pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "My little sister, all grown up and tormenting slytherins."

"Oh haha," I punched him, "see you after dinner."


	4. Nighttime wandering

A/N: I forgot to mention in part three that Sam ended up being ok. Madame Pomfrey fixed him up. Oh and I sort of forgot that Lily was walking to dinner when she talked to Sirius about the fireworks in Binns' classroom, then she says see you after dinner. Lets pretend he was leaving then ok? Sorry about those things. So here's part four. I hope you like it, and pleassssse review. I haven't been getting many reviews. The one I got the most on was #2, which had suspense. I don't like suspense, so don't make me write it ok? Also, sorry it took me so long to post this.

Disclaimer: The same as always, all the characters that you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling, yada yada yada.

___________________________________________________________________________________

"So how did the dungbombing go?" Sam asked as Sirius, Remus and Lawrence materialized in front of him us. 

"Lawrence?" I said surprised. "I didn't know you were going."

"Well Remus and Sirius convinced me too yesterday at the feast, and I must admit, I liked it."

"We'll make a real troublemaker out of you someday." Said Remus. "Now should we go?"

"Go where?" Asked Lawrence.

"We're going to visit daddy." I explained, "you can come if you'd like."

"No thanks I think I'll pass. I've had enough excitement for tonight."

"Goodnight then."

"Bye everyone." Lawrence walked off towards the gryffindor common room. Sirius and Remus lead the way off to Daddy's living quarters, with me and Sam following. Remus was just lifting his hand to knock on the door when it opened.

"Hey Remus, Sirius, Lily, Sam. Come in." We followed Daddy into the room. It was a large room with three doors leading off into different rooms. Two of the doors were open. One led to a bathroom the other to a bedroom. The room that they were in seemed to be some sort of entrance place. There was a sofa and several squishy armchairs. "Please sit down." Daddy motioned to the sofa and chairs. "Anyone hungry?" 

We all shock our heads. "Just had dinner." Sirius explained.

"So, how did it go?" A mischievous smile creeping over daddy's face.

"Perfect, like clockwork."

I looked from Daddy's guilty smile to identical ones on Remus and Sirius. "Did what go?" I said suspiciously. 

"Well I umm sort of gave Rem and Sir the password for slytherin common room, so they could actually get in rather than threw the dungbombs in."

"Daddy!" I exclaimed. "You're worse than them."

"Hey lil, you're starting to act like your mother. And the slytherins deserved it. You should have seen what the 6th years did in my class."

"You know Harry, in History of Magic today, Lily did something very un-Hermionish." Sam spoke for the first time

"What?"

"She threw a firework into Norton Nostrom's lap."

For a moment daddy looked surprised but then it passed. "Well I suppose that this is the time that I should give you a lecture on how wrong that was, but I won't, because I am assuming that Norton is Brockley Nostrom's son and Brockley's father used to in Voldemort's inner circle."

The rest of the night passed pleasantly. Daddy told us all funny stories about what the kids did when they found out he was teaching DADA. And Remus and Sirius told us about their dungbombing adventure.

*********************************************************************************************

That night I couldn't sleep. It had been such a great day. Finding out that Daddy was here, knowing an answer in potions, and throwing fireworks. While I listened to Cilla snoring I decided to go for a nighttime walk. I grabbed the invisibility clock and crept down to the common room. The big clock on the wall said 3:24. I walked over to the boy's dormitory and searched for a door marked _FIFTH YEARS. _When I finally found it I pushed open the door carefully, and waited for my eyes to adjust to the dark. Soon I could see my two brothers asleep and a few of their friends. And lying out in the open was the marauders map. Victory! I grabbed it and got out quickly. The map would definitely be useful when trying to find my way as well as to warn me if anyone was coming.

When I was somewhere on the fourth floor and thoroughly lost I bumped into something solid. My eyes jerked up from the map where they had been watching peeves who was getting dangerously close, but there was no one there. Had I imagined it? Did someone else have an invisibility cloak? Is it some sort of weird solid ghost? 

"Who's… there?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Lily? Is that you?" I let out a deep breath because it wasn't a dark arts wizard or anything else I had been picturing, it was daddy.

"You scared me." I said forgetting to take off the invisibility cloak.

"Lily, where are you?"

"Oops sorry, I forgot." I pulled off the cloak. "Sorry about bumping into you. I didn't see you."

"Well in the words of the great Albus Dumbledore 'I don't need a cloak to make myself invisible.' So why are you out of bed?"

"I couldn't sleep. What about you? Why did you have to be invisible? I didn't want to get caught, but you're a teacher."

"Umm… well…" He looked very uneasy and started rocking back and forth on his feet. "I couldn't sleep either. I wanted to go for a walk without being bothered. Why don't I walk back to gryffindor tower with you? You don't need the cloak if you're with me. Hey," he said just noticing the map, "didn't you see me on that."

"I was watching peeves. He was getting close to me. I didn't notice anyone else moving towards me. Oh but peeves is now on the sixth floor. See?" I handed him the map.

"Oh yes he has moved away." His eyes suddenly widened as he looked at the left corner of the map. "Dammit. I got to run honey, can I borrow this? Thanks, just follow this light back to gryffindor tower." He waved his wand and a yellow light appeared out of it and started to move away from me. Daddy turned around and disappeared with a pop, but I could hear his footsteps running in the opposite direction.

************

"Now Harry are you sure that's what you saw, I mean it was dark." Dumbledore's voice sounded worried. 

"I'm sure of what I saw Albus. It was right here." Harry pointed to the map. (A/N: if there are little squares here please ignore them.) 

"Harry why would he be here?"

"I don't know. It would have taken him more than 24 hours to find out I was here."

"This isn't good. Do you know what it means."

"Yes I do."

"Then I want you to call Draco."

A/N: Ok that's the fourth part. If anywhere there are little squares across the page please ignore them. My computer is acting weird. 


End file.
